Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-4441793-20130808134111
You know what? I'm going to offer a slightly different perspective on the whole situation regarding Zaya. So far, all that's been heard from me on the subject is how much I hate Zaya, how much I love Camaya and how strongly I feel that Zig played a role in Campbell's suicide. My view on that has not changed and it never will but I'm not going to talk about that for once. In offering a more original take on the matter, I'm going to, for once, come up with something to say in ''Zig's ''defense. I'm going to admit that he ''did ''get played by Maya, in a way. Considering that he cheated on Tori and disrespected Cam, I didn't sympathize with Zig and the fact that he got played(and I still don't). Still, I ''acknowledge ''that he got played because Maya technically only "wanted" him because he was going to tell her all the things that Campbell wouldn't but as soon as the latter stepped up, Zig quickly became a non-factor to her. Basically, once Cam finally told her that he appreciated her and thought she was beautiful, she QUICKLY gave Zig her ass to kiss. While I don't feel sorry for Zig, I can actually UNDERSTAND why he was hurt. Still, instead of trying to destroy Camaya's relationship, Zig should have just accepted a lost and moved on; and let's be real, if he had to cheat on his girlfriend to get with Maya then he ''doesn't ''deserve to win anyway. Anyway, I just feel that Zaya will never, ever be legitimate love, especially not on Maya's behalf. Despite all of the dirty shit Zig has pulled in the past, I wouldn't want him to allow Maya to keep toying with his emotions and giving him false hope. Don't get me wrong, Maya is no evil bitch and she will never intentionally do that to Zig but the bottom line is, he's nothing more to her than a friend and a temporary comfort zone but she will NEVER love him and God forbid if she ever professed her love, I wouldn't buy it. So, in my opinion, all of what I wrote is just another one of the many reasons why I don't ship Zaya and don't think they're meant to be. I've spent a lot of time bashing Zig for his past wrongdoings in my many, many Anti-Zaya rants. So, I just thought I'd try not to sound like a hater and actually say something in ZIG'S defense for a change. I can genuinely say that he deserves better than to chase a girl who doesn't love him and doesn't see him as anything more useful than a "confidence booster". So yeah, I've ranted enough about Zig's cheating on Tori, Zig's hurtful words to Cam that led to the unthinkable etc. NOW, for once, I'm just going to say that he really shouldn't waste the next three years of high school pining over a girl who doesn't love him and who I strongly believe never ''will. ''